1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for use in trimming the plastic nozzles on caulking tubes in a manner such that the trimmed end through which the caulking is discharged will have a uniform diameter and angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of caulking applications at the present time are done utilizing caulking tubes, which are means of prepackaging caulking material. A caulking tube consists of a cylindrical barrel of disposable material, usually paper. At one end of the barrel a flange is provided which receives a tubular tapered nozzle of resilient material, usually of plastic. Between the end of the barrel and the nozzle a frangible seal is provided and the nozzle is closed at its outer end. At the other end of the barrel there is a slidable piston. The contents of the caulking tube are used by inserting it into a caulking gun so that the nozzle extends from one end of the gun. The caulking gun includes means for forcing the piston forward to expel the contents out the nozzle. A trigger mechanism is employed with the caulking gun which actuates a ratchet mechanism to advance a plunger engaging the piston to force the caulking material out the nozzle end.
When the user is ready to employ a tube of caulking, he must cut off the closed end of the nozzle. The present commonly practiced means of doing this is for the user to carry with him a pocket knife and the user merely cuts off the nozzle end using the knife. After the nozzle end is cut off the frangible diaphragm must be punctured by extending a plunger such as a long nail or the like, through the exposed end of the nozzle. The caulking tube is then ready to use. The operation of cutting off the nozzle and puncturing the diaphragm can be done before or after the caulking tube is placed in the caulking gun.
For uniformity of application of caulking material, it is desirable that the tubular nozzle be cut at a consistent and uniform angle and at a selected position on the tapered tubular nozzle so that the exposed open end of the nozzle is of a uniform internal diameter. In this way, the bead of caulking ejected from the nozzle is uniform. An object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive and easily utilized device for use in cutting the end off a caulking tube nozzle to provide a uniform slope and internal diameter of the severed nozzle.
Others have recognized that a means must be provided for cutting off the tapered end of a caulking tube nozzle, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,614, entitled "CAULKING GUN WITH TRIMMING ATTACHMENT," issued Oct. 1, 1963. This patent shows a caulking gun of the type to which the present invention is applicable and shows a means of cutting off the end of a caulking tube nozzle, but the limitation of this device is that it cuts the nozzle only at an angle of 90.degree. relative to the tubular axis of the nozzle. Most users of caulking tubes prefer that the nozzle tip be cut off at an angle to the tubular axis of substantially less than 90.degree.. An acute angled cut of the nozzle facilitates the application of caulking material and more uniform results of caulking application can be obtained.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a device for use in trimming the tip off the nozzle of a caulking tube.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive device which may be inserted on the tapered tubular nozzle of a caulking tube to provide a guide for trimming the tip off the nozzle at a uniform angle and providing a uniform internal diameter of the nozzle after it is trimmed.
Still more particularly, an object is to provide a device for use in trimming the tip off the nozzle of a caulking tube including an integral plunger for severing the caulking tube diaphragm seal after the nozzle is trimmed and including means with the caulking gun of conveniently attaching the trimming device to the gun.